


Doflamingo x Reader

by Bamse



Series: One Piece x Reader Oneshots [9]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamse/pseuds/Bamse





	Doflamingo x Reader

Bamse: Okay, please don't be mad at me, but uhm..  
Law: They deleted the request chapter and forgot everything, and didn't write any of it down beforehand like an idiot would do.  
Bamse: Well, uh yeah... the raccoon said it.   
Law: You little-  
Bamse: I don't remember who requested it, or the specifics side from something with a bounty hunter...  
Law: Sorry, reader, Bamse-ya is an idiot.  
Kid: Harsh, raccoon.  
Bamse: Agreed. Law, you jerk.  
Law: Bamse-ya, please don't side with the red haired idiot.  
Bamse: Anyway, I hope it's good, he may be a little OOC, sorry requester!   
Law: Don't ignore me.  
Bamse: To the story!  
Law: Hey I'm here and-  
Kid: To the story.  
Law: Please don't ignore me..

\------------

You were once an amazing bounty hunter- someone who could take down big shots over 200 million beri. An amazing assassin and head on fighter.

Where are you now?

In a maid outfit, calling a giant cocky flamingo "Young Master," and waiting and serving him for every wave of his hand and request he makes.

Sure, you got to live in a nice, big mansion with your own rather spacious room, but you're a maid. Reduced from a badass bounty hunter to a maid, getting flustered and embarrassed like any other girl. Pitiful.

Okay, rewind, how'd you get here?

Well, you knew of the country known as Dressrosa- many people do. You were following a lead for some pirate, you think- you don't quite remember.

Anyways, it showed whoever they were was in Dressrosa, competing in some colosseum for a prize of some sort. You had a plan- you'd wait for the person to exit the ring and capture them.

But after a short while you couldn't quite remember who it was. You had some eerie feeling take over you. You had wandered around until someone recognised you, who you now know to be Diamanté.

He'd forcibly taken you to Doflamingo, something about you as a good subordinate.

To be honest, you didn't really mind as long as you got part of the cut for the criminals you brought down. Though you and the executive were on the same page, Dickflamingo decided to recruit you as a maid.

And recruit as in a threat along the lines of "if you do not do so I will sever your body into several pieces excruciatingly slowly with strings."

So here you are, 7 months later, crushing on a painfully cocky asshole like a highschool girl falling for a jock.

So when women barely dressed cover and obsess over Doflamingo- yeah you get a little mad, especially since you know for sure they're just in it for the money and queen status.

Recently, as you've been falling harder, you ignore him as much as possible, knowing he's often with another woman (a new one every hour it seems) clinging onto him.

Now, there's no excuse to ignore the blonde haired man.

"Young Master? You called?" You peer into his office, slowly opening the door.

"(Y/N)? No one's here, come in," he invites.

"Young Master, what did you need?" You step into the large office, closing the door behind you before walking hesitantly up to his desk.

"I said no one's here. I've told you to just call me Doffy when we're alone," he growls.

Your face glows red at the thought. "Sorry, Doflamingo," you apologise.

He sighs. "Close enough. I need you to answer a question of mine," he demands.

You tilt your head, blinking a couple times. What would he ask you? Why you?

"Why have you been ignoring me so often?"

Baffled at the sudden inquiry, cherry red dusts your cheeks. "I'm sorry, Youn- Doflamingo, I'm not sure what you mean," you reply, averting your eyes to the ground.

"(Y/N)," he growls. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." You hear him stand up and walk up to you. "(Y/N). Look at me when I'm speaking to you."

You refuse, keeping your head hung slightly, not looking up.

"That was an order." He roughly grabs your chin between his fingers, forcing you to look up.

"Sorry, Doflamingo," you murmur.

"Answer my question."

"I haven't, I'm here now, am I not? And I am there when you call, perhaps you've just been busier lately," you say, hoping to escape the situation as soon as possible.

"That's not it," he snarls. "I recommend you tell the truth, (Y/N)."

You mumble something incoherent.

"Speak up."

"I said I didn't know the one who literally kidnapped me needed my full attention when he has hundreds of others there to cling on him whenever he needs some eye candy!" you shout, escaping his grasp through his shock and you storm out, angry yet at the same time relieved you got to say what you needed.

You escape to your room, leaning against the door and sliding down to the floor, letting out a soft sigh. But your moment of peace was disturbed by knocking.

"(Y/N) I know you're in there. Open up," comes Doflamingo's voice.

You debate for a moment and eventually find it would probably be in your best interest to do as he commands.

Slowly, you stand up and creak the door open. He pushes himself in and closes the door behind him.

"I'm not going to repeat it, so listen closely. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," he says softly.

Your eyes widen. THE Doflamingo Donquixote is apologising for his actions for you. Unsure of what to do, you ask what's on your mind. "Why're you apologising?"

He lets out a small sigh and crouches in front of you. "Because, (Y/N)," he gently cups your cheek, "I love you."

Before you can have any chance of responding, he brings you into a loving kiss, and after a short while he pulls back.

"I love you, too," you admit, heat rising to your cheeks.

A wide smirk appears on the man's face and brings you into another kiss. "Good."


End file.
